borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 Guns and Trades
Hey Everyone. I finally took the time to put many of my guns on the forum. All of them are up for Trade or Dup, so just leave a message below or send me a message at Cio-Met35 on the PSN. Thanks for stopping by! Key: Dmg=Damage, Acc=Accuracy, Rof=Rate of Fire, Mag=Magazine Size Assault Rifles: *Glorious Serpens: Level 60, 238 Dmg, 93.9 Acc, 7.6 Rof, 120 Mag, x4 Corrosive *Genocide Avenger: Level 61, 325 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 15.0 Rof, 26 Mag, 3.8x Scope *Punishing Avenger: Level 60, 408 Dmg, 91.7 Acc, 7.7 Rof, 20 Mag, 3.8x Scope *Pearl Ogre: Level 58, 291 Dmg, 74.4 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 27 Mag, x3 Explosive, 1.0x Scope *Glorious Ogre: Level 60, 309 Dmg, 86.7 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 69 Mag, x4 Explosive *Glorious Ogre: Level 57, 332 Dmg, 84.6 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 69 Mag, x3 Explosive *Glorious Revolution: Level 60, 291 Dmg, 88.5 Acc, 8.1 Rof, 104 Mag, Scope *Glorious Revolution: Level 60, 345 Dmg, 68.0 Acc, 8.1 Rof, 104 Mag, Scope *Crimson Destroyer: Level 59, 311 Dmg, 96.7 Acc, 15.0 Rof, 18 Mag, 2.3x Scope *Iron Bastard: Level 60, 434 Dmg, 67.0 Acc, 9.8 Rof, 62 Mag, Scope *Steel Bastard: Level 60, 411 Dmg, 67.0 Acc, 9.8 Rof, 31 Mag, 2.1x Scope *The Chopper: Level 57, 294x4 Dmg, 6.4 Acc, 18.0 Rof, 536 Mag *Glorious Macine Gun (Draco): Level 59, 285 Dmg, 87.2 Acc, 8.8 Rof, 124 Mag, x4 Fire *Glorious Massacre (Draco): Level 58, 279 Dmg, 93.9 Acc, 8.8 Rof, 124 Mag, x4 Fire *Pearl Havoc (Purple): Level 59, 303 Dmg, 91.3 Acc, 15 Rof, 64 Mag, 2.1x Scope SMG's: *Twisted Tsunami: Level 48, 224 Dmg, 95.3 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 82 Mag, 4.3x Scope, x4 Shock *Cobalt Tsunami: Level 48, 170 Dmg, 95.3 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 46 Mag, 2.9x Scope, x4 Shock *Combustion Hellfire: Level 60, 207 Dmg, 93.5 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 55 Mag, 3.9x Scope, x4 Fire *Combustion Hellfire: Level 60, 200 Dmg, 90.5 Acc. 12.5 Rof, 28 Mag, 1.7x Scope, x4 Fire *Combustion Hellfire: Level 59, 189 Dmg, 92.8 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 55 Mag, 4.3x Scope, x4 Fire *Combustion Hellfire: Level 57, 182 Dmg, 89.6 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 28 Mag, 3.9x Scope, x4 Fire *Double Bitch: Level 58, 163x2 Dmg, 90.7 Acc, 15.0 Rof, 33 Mag, 3.9x Scope *Double Wildcat: Level 59, 154x2 Dmg, 34.2 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 84 Mag *Malevolent Wildcat: Level 58, 161 Dmg, 65.2 Acc, 12.1 Rof, 70 Mag *Pestilent Savior: Level 56, 111 Dmg, 85.0 Acc, 10.8 Rof, 46 Mag, x4 Corrosive *Lightning Stinger: Level 58, 137 Dmg, 93.1 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 39 Mag, x3 Shock *Double Anarchy (Purple): Level 54, 166x4 Dmg, 27.0 Acc, 13.8 Rof, 42 Mag *Double Anarchy (Purple): Level 58, 158x4 Dmg, 31.7 Acc, 13.8 Rof, 82 Mag, 3.9x Scope *Steel Anarchy (Purple): Level 61, 204x4 Dmg, 27.0 Acc, 13.8 Rof, 54 Mag, 1.7x Scope *Steel Stinger (Purple): Level 61, 204x2 Dmg, 84.8 Acc, 13.8 Rof, 69 Mag, 3.9x Scope Sniper Rifles: *Fearsome Bessie: Level 61, 1323 Dmg, 98.8 Acc, 0.4 Rof, 6 Mag, 2.8x Scope *Rolling Bessie: Level 61, 1031 Dmg, 97.2 Acc, 0.5 Rof, 6 Mag, 2.8x Scope *Cobalt Volcano: Level 58, 1023 Dmg, 98.7 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 3 Mag, 2.7x Scope, x4 Fire *Cobalt Volcano: Level 58, 986 Dmg, 97.8 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 6 Mag, 1.0x Scope, x4 Fire *Cobalt Volcano: Level 59, 912 Dmg, 96.6 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 6 Mag, 2.4x Scope, x4 Fire *Fearsome Volcano: Level 60, 844 Dmg, 97.4 Acc, 0.9 Rof, 6 Mag, 2.4x Scope, x4 Fire *Liquid Invader: Level 57, 336 Dmg, 97.5 Acc, 2.4 Rof, 15 Mag, 2.4x Scope, x3 Corrosive *Pearl Cyclops: Level 60, 995 Dmg, 95.7 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 6 Mag, 3.2x Scope *Vicious Orion: Level 61, 874 Dmg, 97.8 Acc, 1.4 Rof, 16 Mag, Scope, x4 Shock *Liquid Orion: Level 60, 828 Dmg, 97.8 Acc, 2.7 Rof, 16 Mag, Scope, x3 Shock *Liquid Orion: Level 59, 811 Dmg, 93.6 Acc, 2.7 Rof, 16 Mag, 1.0x Scope, x4 Shock *Crimson Invader: Level 57, 470 Dmg, 96.8 Acc, 2.1 Rof, 15 Mag, 2.4x Scope *Fearsome Skullmasher: Level 61, 411x6 Dmg, 93.3 Acc, 0.3 Rof, 3 Mag, 2.4x Scope *Fearsome Skullmasher: Level 60, 331x6 Dmg, 91.3 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 6 Mag, 1.5x Scope *Detonating Cobra: Level 60, 768 Dmg, 93.3 Acc, 1.2 Rof, 5 Mag, 2.7x Scope, x3 Explosive *Desert Penetrator (Purple): Level 61, 757 Dmg, 95.6 Acc, 4.3 Rof, 8 Mag, 1.0x Scope *Rider: Level 39, 189 Dmg, 93.6 Acc, 3.6 Rof, 20 Mag Shotguns: *Hunters Jackal: Level 61, 1042 Dmg, 68.9 Acc, 0.8 Rof, 6 Mag, 1.5x Scope *Hunters Jackal: Level 53, 658 Dmg, 68.9 Acc, 0.8 Rof, 6 Mag x1 Shock *Twisted Crux (Modded): Level 48, 167x7 Dmg, 77.1 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 10 Mag, 4.5x Scope, x4 Corrosive *Vitriolic Crux: Level 57, 152x7 Dmg, 77.1 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 5 Mag, 3.0x Scope, x4 Corrosive *Fatal Crux: Level 60, 217x7 Dmg, 83.3 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 16 Mag, Scope, x3 Explosive *Hunters Striker: Level 61, 255x7 Dmg, 72.9 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 12 Mag *Pearl Hydra: Level 58, 261x12 Dmg, 83.6 Acc, 1.2 Rof, 13 Mag *Desert Bulldog: Level 58, 185x9 Dmg, 72.9 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 20 Mag, 3.6x Scope *Crimson Butcher: Level 60, 100x3 Dmg, 65.0 Acc, 8.7 Rof, 5 Mag, 4.0x Scope *Blast Hammer: Level 60, 211x7 Dmg, 66.5 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 7 Mag, 3.0x Scope, x2 Explosive *Blast Hammer: Level 59, 227x7 Dmg, 23.0 Acc, 2.6 Rof, 7 Mag, x2 Explosive *Sledges Shotgun: Level 48, 225x11 Dmg, 0.0 Acc, 4.2 Rof, 2 Mag Revolvers and Repeaters: *Pearl Aries: Level 60, 1118 Dmg, 93.6 Acc, 1.3 Rof, 2 Mag, 4.2x Scope, x2 Shock *Noble Aries: Level 61, 860 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 2.0 Rof, 5 Mag, Scope, x4 Shock *Fulgurating Nemesis: Level 60, 249 Dmg, 93.6 Acc, 3.1 Rof, 18 Mag, 4.7x Scope, x4 Shock *Lightning Nemesis: Level 61, 310 Dmg, 95.7 Acc, 2.9 Rof, 18 Mag, x4 Shock *Vile Stalker: Level 61, 415 Dmg, 85.3 Acc, 11.9 Rof, 33 Mag, 4.1x Scope *Scoped Stalker: Level 60, 267 Dmg, 85.3 Acc, 16.0 Rof, 20 Mag, 4.1x Scope *Pearl Chimera: Level 58, 1056 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 2.0 Rof, 2 Mag, 3.7x Scope, x4 Explosive *Pearl Chimera: Level 59, 1078 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 2.0 Rof, 2 Mag, x4 Explosive *Pearl Troll: Level 60, 277 Dmg, 92.8 Acc,3.1 Rof, 20 Mag *Bloody Unforgiven: Level 59, 1401 Dmg, 94.2 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 2 Mag, 3.7x Scope *Pestilent Defiler: Level 60, 1122 Dmg, 91.5 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 2 Mag, 3.7x Scope, x4 Corrosive *Pestilent Defiler: Level 61, 1100 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 2 Mag, 3.7x Scope, x4 Corrosive *Savage Unforgiven: Level 61, 316x7 Dmg, 89.1 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 6 Mag, 3.7x Scope *Bloody Equalizer: Level 60, 1036 Dmg, 95.8 Acc, 1.6 Rof, 2 Mag, 3.7x Scope *Crimson Reaper: Level 59, 154 Dmg, 91.1 Acc, 11.4 Rof, 16 Mag, 4.1x Scope Launchers: *Steel Undertaker: Level 55, 1662 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.5 Rof, 8 Mag, 4.3x Scope, x4 Fire *Steel Undertaker:Level 60, 2372 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.6 Rof, 8 Mag, 1.9x Scope *Steel Redemption: Level 57, 3579 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.1 Rof, 5 Mag, 1.9x Scope *Steel Redemption: Level 57, 2551 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 5 Mag, 4.9x Scope, x4 Shock *Steel Redemption: Level 55, 3035 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.1 Rof, 4 Mag, 4.3x Scope *Scoped Nidhogg: Level 59, 2265 Dmg, 95.1 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 2 Mag, 4.9x Scope *Scoped Mongol: Level 60, 1352 Dmg, 97.3 Acc, 1.4 Rof, 11 Mag, 4.9x Scope *Crimson Nidhogg: Level 59, 2813 Dmg, 95.8 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 2 Mag, 4.9x Scope, x4 Corrosive *Evil Mongol: Level 58, 1030 Dmg, 89.0 Acc, 1.0 Ro, 11 Mag, 4.3x Scope Eridian: *Eridian Fireball (Blue): Level 48, 219 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 1.3 Rof *Eridian Splat Gun: Level 54, 252 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 2.0 Rof *Eridian Glob Gun: Level 56, 263 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 2.0 Rof *Eridian Flaregun: Level 57, 269 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 2.0 Rof *Eridian Mega Cannon: Level 48, 2458 Dmg, 91.7 Acc, 0.2 Rof *Eridian Thunder Storm: Level 60, 357x8 Dmg, 16.7 Acc, 2.0 Rof Shields: *Alacritious Omega: Level 59, 1382 Capacity, 340 Recharge *Hardened Ironclad: Level 61, 2985 Capacity, 265 Recharge *Harmonious Omega: Level 61, 1875 Capacity, 442 Recharge *Alacritious Rose: Level 61, 1614 Capacity, 478 Recharge *Hardened Ironclad: Level 60, 2909 Capacity, 177 Recharge Class Mods: *650 Support Gunner: +25 Team Ammo Regen, +3 Stockpile, +4 Impact, +3 Barrage, +42% Team Mag Size *650 Catalyst: 30% Team Cooldown, +4 Phoenix, +3 Girl Power, +3 Intuition, +2 Find Rare Items *650 Mercenary: +61% SMG Dmg, +3 Quicksilver, +3 High Velocity, +3 Girl Power, +29 SMG Ammo Regen. *640 Mercenary: +61% SMG Dmg, +4 High Velocity, +3 Girl Power, +29 SMG Ammo Regen. 'What I Am Looking For:' Assault Rifles: ''' *Level 61 350+ Dmg Atlas Ogre *Level 61 300+ Dmg, 8.8 Rof Draco *Level 61 Liquid Invader *Explosive Avenger *Incendiary Avenger *Shock Avenger *Corrosive Avenger *500+ Damage Bastard *300+ Dmg Elemental Bastard *High Damage Static Raven/Defender *Level 58+, 250+ Dmg Tediore Guardian *Ajax Spear Level 58+ '''Sniper Rifles: *1000+ Damage Surkov *Level 61 Detonating Cobra *Kyros Power 900+ Dmg Revolvers And Repeaters: *Six-Shot Aries *Level 61 Chimera *Level 61 Hyperion Reaper *400x7+ Damage Masher *1200+ Dmg Pestilent Defiler *High Dmg Elemental Equalizers SMGs: *High Dmg, High Rof Steel Gasher *Lightning Savior x3 or x4 Shock *Eruptng Bitch x4 Explosive *Vitrolic Stinger x4 Corrosive *Bone Shredder Level 61 Eridian: *Level 58+ Eridian Mega Cannon Any better version of a gun I already have There it is, my GunShop. Im always looking for better versions of the guns I already have. If interested, put a message below, on my talkpage, or at my PSN GT: Cio-met35 Thanks! I-Am-Borderlands Hey cio, I will just message you the next time I get on to play. It will be tommorrow night sometime. Wrecked111 15:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : Alright sounds good to me. I-Am-Borderlands 17:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi my psn is Bowerpowers im interested in your support gunner mod your two ironclad shields and any perl shotguns or combat rifles for dupe. I will dupe you everything i have for those and ill send you a message on psn. Thanks Hey what would you give me for a 299 dmg tsunami 4.3 zoom (I would prefer to dupe)? Sup Cio, sorry I haven't been on in awhile...I have a really good x4 Expl. Bitch, and a really nice Gasher too...would you dup for your 61 Skullmasher and 60 Hellfire? Arandil23 03:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I have a high level Chimera I am willing to dupe if your willing to dupe that Chopper, and if you want, I could through in a level 61 Tsunami if you include that Desert Penatrator as well. My PSN is Extertionist. I have an ogre with an attack of over 300 if ya want ill dupe it for you Dude, awesome collection of weapons! I'm interested in your Hardened Ironclad(charge 2985, recharge 265), the better of your two Bessie's, 2 Twisted Tsunami's, a Scoped Stalker, and a Pearl Aries. If you would be willing to dupe these for me, it would be extremely appreciated. I had a Surkov with over 1000 dawmage, but I accidentally sold it and forgot to buy it back. I belive I also have a level 61(?) Detonating Cobra. I'm not sure about the level, but I got it from Crawmerax. I also have a Lightning Equalizer with X2 shock damage, but it somehow always makes massive shock explosions. Also, are the guns you are duping free, or do you want another gun for them? Just wondering. PS. I tried to send you a message, but it said your PSNID didn't exist. Does your online name include any space, certain capitals(all over the wiki you list different spellings)? ---- Hey, I have an account with versions of: Level 58+, 250+ Dmg Tediore Guardian Level 61 Chimera Bone Shredder Level 61 (two different ones, I think one may be modded, I'm not sure) Lightning Savior x3 or x4 Shock Vitrolic Stinger x4 Corrosive Kyros Power 900+ Damage (I have one with 1001 damage) EDIT 1: I no longer need an Eridian Mega Cannon, (I found one) but if you still want some stuff, tell me and I'm sure I can help. EDIT 2: Wasn't there a deal someone made below me? What happened?! ---- I was down here, but I was just making mention of a 1000+ Damage Surkov I found that you may be interested in: *DVL40/V3 Fearsome Surkov - 58 - 1029 Damage - 94.9 Accuracy - 1.1 RoF - 6mag PSN is ggkthxbailulz. Looking for a Bessie, but obviously I can see where that wouldn't be considered a fair trade. Let me know. HollaAtchaBoy 18:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC) If it's okay, I would like your: Vicious Orion, and penetrator for my more powerful Undertaker, Bessie, and volcano. BTW: I don't know why my writing's underlined, my computer's just screwing up right now. PSN: cjnewman